All In (mission)
All In is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It chronicles a joint operation between the SAS and the U.S. Marine Corps in which they must fight their way to the ICBM silo that Zakhaev launched missiles from. Plot The nuclear missiles have just launched and it has been confirmed that they are heading straight for the east side of America, an estimated 41,000,000 deaths if they reach their targets. Back at base, men are working to get the abort codes while both the SAS and U.S.M.C. attempt to get into the launch site where they can enter these abort codes...if they can get them. The two teams get to where the missiles were launched, but unfortunately there are many guards blocking their path, and three BMP-2s. They go through two launch sites where Soap and Griggs take out the armour and the rest of the team take out the men. They finally get to the vents, cut them open and begin to rappel down. Tips *Get good cover, bearing in mind that the enemies will be at the full 180° in front of you. *Wipe out the men with turrets, RPGs or other heavy weaponry first but be careful as other men will take their place. *Obviously put up smokescreens to get to the armours but if you don't have any, or it isn't very good cover then run from cover to cover until your reach the armour. Then plant the C4 and leg it, detonating the C4 once you are a good distance away (but keep running to cover). *Before you are getting to the launch facility you can go all the way to the left to find some RPGs sitting next to a pick-up truck. You can plant a C4 on the wall next to the truck and use the RPGs to destroy the first BMP-2. *Don't fall down the open missile hatches! *At the first stage of the mission, there will be enemies all around you, possibly even some behind you. *Feel free to use RPGs, not C4 to destroy the armour. *There is also a FGM-148 Javelin on a balcony as an even easier alternative for the second and third BMPs. Go to the left instead of to the right after disposing the first BMP. This will look like the same as on the right except mirrored. To the right of the left section, there are some stairs leading up to a balcony like on Downpour. Note however that the blast radius of the Javelin is large and can potentially injure friendly NPCs. Once you've destroyed one of the BMPs with the Javelin without hitting friendlies, don't hit the other one because the friendlies are already near it. If you shoot at the one on the right (the closer one) too soon, it will say Friendly fire will not be tolerated and you will have to start over. *It is possible to be ramed by the BMPs while planting C4s on them. The best way is to use RPGs(which take 2 shots) or throw a C4 instead of planting it. (To do so equip the detonator and press the "aim" button) Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 27' is found just before the gates are blasted open, and just after you destroy the first armor. There is a building with RPG snipers on the right. Check behind the building nearest the silo for the laptop (down a small passageway). *'Laptop 28' is in the farthest south hanger, near the farthest south missile tank. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Ultimatum' is obtained by completing the previous, current and next mission on veteran difficulty. Trivia *After your team has sawed off the top of the vents, you can stay up and look around but if you stay too long, then two hinds will come into the map and will fire upon you until you are dead. * If you pick up the Javelin, you will discover that they fly straight. *You can die if you go on top of the missile doors. *If you played the previous campaign level, Ultimatum, the weapons you had will be carried over to this level with full ammo. *Destroying a BMP by planting C4 on the glowing icon does not reduce the number of C4 in your stock. *All the kills that Sniper Team Two makes are headshots. *Sniper Team Two would only shoot targets who are directly in front and in close proximity (like 2m) of Soap. They would not shoot any target if you are always engaging enemies from a distance. *If you look carefully at the saws used to cut the vents, you will notice the word Vandalay written on them. This could be a reference to the popular sitcom Seinfeld, as the main character George commonly uses the name Vandalay in many of his lies. *If you brought RPG-7's from the previous level and fire it in the beginning, it will chase the helicopter. *If you look closely, the saws used to cut the vents appear out of nowhere. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels